Moment Of Chaos
by TheWitchNextDoor
Summary: A brief look at a typical morning for Arcee, Soundwave, and their ever expanding family. [Soundwave/Arcee; Post War AU; Contains sparklings and bot pregnancy.]


Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. Cloudjumper and the not yet emerged sparkling are mine though.

Note: Post war AU, not really set in any particular continuity, though I did envision Prime Arcee while writing.

* * *

Arcee was jolted out of recharge by the sound of glass shattering, immediately followed by a series of accusing shouts. She sat upright in her berth, weapon instinctively springing from her servo. It took her a klick to remember she was in her own berth, in her own home, and that she was not in any danger of being attacked. She took a deep intake to cool and wake her systems, weapon vanishing as she rubbed the side of her helm. The war was long over, their planet restored, but as the humans had often said: old habits did hard.

She wasn't at all surprised to recognize the two voices growing steadily louder in an effort to drown each other out. They never lasted long without getting into a fight with someone, and so early in the orn it was usually each other. Though she loathed the idea of getting up, she felt the need to at least try to prevent anymore damage. She swung her legs off the edge of the berth, wincing as the movement jostled her chassis. She paused to run a hand down her aching chest plate, and rub gentle circles on her bulky abdomen.

Late in her sixteenth quinton of gestation, Arcee was experiencing all sorts of aches and pains. Her middle, having expanded as far as it could to provide the protoform in her gestation chamber ample room to grow, was squared and bulging, and her pedes ached from the added weight. Her chest plate, which had grown thicker and welded itself together as the carrying cycle progressed, had begun to thin and pull itself apart over the last quinton, preparing for the emergence that was to come in mere orns. It would be her second delivery, and give her six little ones to look after. And speaking of the little ones . . .

Arcee finally managed to pull herself to her pedes and hobble out of her room and down the hall, following the sound of cursing in mixed languages towards the living room. She stepped into the doorway and paused to take in the scene that awaited her.

Frenzy and Rumble stood in the middle of the room, jabbing accusing fingers at each other and tossing blame and obscenities back and forth. Laying in a million colorful shards on the ground between them was a vase she'd picked up on Earth. Hanging over the back of was her youngling femme, Cloudjumper, sipping energon through a bendy straw and occasionally giggling at something the twins said. Every time she did, Ravage, who was lounging beside her, would grumble in disapproval. Arcee crossed her arms, but before she could step into the room, Soundwave popped in through the kitchen, drawn by the racket.

Cloudjumper saw him coming, and immediately proclaimed her innocence. "I didn't touch it, Daddy, the twins broke it!"

Ravage slunk down so he was hidden from view, not wanting any part in the situation. Frenzy and Rumble paused long enough to glance at Soundwave, before starting to shout at the same time about how it wasn't their fault. Soundwave made a faint sound of exasperation, and Arcee had to bite her glossa to keep from snickering. Yeah, the Cassettes definitely counted as younglings.

"Desist." Soundwave ordered, his tone dangerously close annoyed, and pointed in the general direction of the supply closet, "Clean. Now."

They grumbled, but stomped off to do as they were told, knowing Soundwave wasn't in the mood to argue. This time, Arcee laughed and took a step into the room. Soundwave went to her immediately, catching a servo in his and pulling her close.

"Arcee: berth rest." He reminded, not liking the idea of his sparkmate wondering about so close to her emergence date.

"Yeah." Cloudjumper chimed in excitedly, "He says you need lots of rest for my sister to come!"

Arcee rolled her optics, feigning annoyance at all the fuss. "I was just up for a breem, you know it drives me crazy to sit still for too long. And Cloudjumper, you know it might be a brother."

The little blue femme's face pulled into an adorable pout. "But I have lots of those! I want another sister!"

"I can't really control - " Arcee's response was drowned it by a crash in the next room, quickly followed by Lazerbeak's angry cries.

Soundwave and Arcee glanced towards the doorway, and then each other.

"Berth rest." He ordered firmly, and hurried off to prevent any serious injury.

"Yeah, yeah." Arcee agreed, but the moment her sparkmate was out of sight she plopped down on the couch.

Ravage snuggled up to her side, falling into recharge, and Cloudjumper scrambled onto her lap to happily talk to her bulging middle. As Arcee sat there, in pain, listening to her youngling attempt to talk her unborn sparkling into being a femme, while a metal cat snored on her couch and one of the world's most feared Decepticons fussed over a squawking cassette, she couldn't help but think about how much she loved her life.

The war was over, but she was still emersed in chaos - and she wouldn't change a thing about it.

* * *

I swear I don't even ship this. Stop looking at me like that its true.

I was going to practice with Soundwave but then it turned into Arcee and Cybertronian pregnancy head canons? Oops.

Someone suggest I write for another pairing before I get stuck on these guys.


End file.
